Why doesn't chad care
by inugomegirl
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Chad likes to pretend he doesn't care, or why doesn't care oer all maybe because he had a bad past before Mackenzie Falls. it hurt to much to talk about until Sonny said something that made him explode, Perfect past? yeah right.


Chad walked gracefully through the hall way, out of his studio and over to 'So Random' to see josh, of course the real reason was to see Sonny, Why he wanted to see her day after day was a mystery to him, he couldn't care about her, he doesn't care about anyone but himself that was the way Chad Dylan cooper was and only he knew why.

"hey Jeff, how's it going?" Chad said pretending to care fake enthusiasm trickled through his voice. His smile brightened the room.

"It's Josh actually." Josh Moaned in his annoying Needs-to-sneeze- voice.

"what ever," He rolled his eyes in a not caring tone.

Quickly he made an excuse to join josh on the mail run to see sonny. "hey lots of mail today, I could use a break from my drama filled life over at the falls, I'll join you."

"fine but remember this is my cart." Josh complained giving the handle a hard shake. Chad rolled his eye's again, he flipped his hair and walked along next to the dorky teen. They walked into the opening backstage.

"hey Sonny here's your mail." Josh said handing her a large stack of mail before she returned to her dressing room. Instantly Chad's heart started pumping, so he started looking down, up, left, right, anywhere but at sonny.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny Asked to happy to be annoyed, Clutching the hand mail in one hand letting the other flail about.

"I needed a break from the falls, so I came to visit my good friend Je/josh" He flubbed watching her flip her hair back behind her shoulders, Something caught his eye, a silver heart with a diamond at the tip on a silver chain hung from her neck.

"new necklace?" he asked trying to sound uncaring, only the necklace gave him uneasy feelings about some guy.

"yeah a good friend just sent it up, he sent a cute little note." Sonny pulled a pink post it out of her back pocket, all the while 'he' rang through Chad's head.

"dear Sonny, to bad you couldn't be down last weekend for my birthday I loved the gift and thought this would be a way to repay you for your kindness. Thanks again

XOXOXO, -James-" Sonny smiled folding the note up putting it in his back pocket. Chad Starred uneasy at the cute charm that clutched to the chain around her neck, he hadn't notice Josh walk off, being impatient about the mail.

"yeah real great." He started In a fake uninterested tone, he turned to walk off, He saw Sonny he got what he wanted.

"well that was rude," Sonny angrily put her hands on her hips, stopping Chad in his tracks, He spun around on his heals.

"Sonny I'm not a very caring person, you should know that by now." He quickly made up the excuse hoping to get himself out of trouble.

"and yet you just get meaner and meaner, ya know Chad Dylan Cooper, you think your Mr. Perfect Mackenzie Falls, but your just a jerk." Sonny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think, I know I am." He smiled a cocky ego-tastic smile, He saw Sonny's face fill with hurt.

"Your just a jerk and I don't care why. You would think someone that had such a happy perfect life would be a kinder person, but your just an uncaring black hole." Sonny let gentle tears fill her eyes as she rushed past Chad brushing past his shoulder, he starred back after her, heart broken(yes he has a heart.)

Sonny's dressing room after 6:00 rehearsal.

Sonny walked into her Dressing room which she thought was empty, since Tawni Joined the others for some after rehearsal yogurt. But Chad was sitting on her Couch, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"What do you want Chad? Weren't done making me feel worthless?" Sonny Mocked in a sad annoyed tone. Chad stayed silent for a moment, than muttered Something Sonny barely heard.

"My life wasn't always perfect."

"oh sorry I forgot you weren't always Mr. Perfect Mackenzie Falls, You had a normal life, going to normal school, none of the Girls drooling over you were famous." Sonny Complained sarcastically.

"You know what Sonny, I didn't take you as the type to judge people. Before Mackenzie falls my life was hell" Chad swore, Sonny's eyes widened by his simple 'language' (get over it all he said was hell).

"oh sorry to hear that but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a jerk."

"I don't care for people because I never had anyone to care for." Chad almost yelled, He was about to reveal his entire life story before his enemy, Sonny listened intently.

"My parents were poor and Most of the time drunk, My sister Ran away when she was 14 and I was12, I haven't seen her since. My best friend for 3 years moved when I was 7. I never had anyone to care about, when I care for people it hurts, Sonny it really hurts." Chad's voice was Pure anger mixed with Sadness and confusion. Sonny almost cried watching and listening to Chad's horrible story. She hadn't seen him angry since she challenged him to the stupid musical chair contest. But this was different this wasn't going to go away by him giving into a kids game.

"Sonny this is the greatest life I've had, But I can't care for people I was hurt to badly in the past to forget what caring has done. I cared enough to stay with my parents, I cared enough to not tell my parents where my sister went, I cared enough to let my best friend leave the disgusting town I lived in." His voice was so cold Sonny was actually scared, her eyes filled with tears, they slide down her face, dropping off her chin.

"that's why it's so hard Sonny, it's hard to have you here. It hurts to care for you." The words slipped perfectly out of Chad's mouth. Sonny gasped in surprise, still tears rolled off her face, She rushed toward Chad, slamming into his chest, she was sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his around her. He was the one that just told the saddest worst childhood story and she was the one crying?

"Shhh, Sonny it's ok" He comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Chad." She cried she felt the hot tears soak through his shirt. Chad smiled happily, a few tears formed in his eyes but he held them back.

"Me too Sonny, I didn't want to be so mean." Sonny looked up at him with her big eyes glowing in the light.

"Thank you Chad, for telling me. It must be really hard." She cried burying her face back into his tear covered shirt.

"Yeah, but I do feel better." His smile grew wider, he looked at her, her shinning brown hair bobbed back and forth as her body trembled. He tilted her chin up with his finger, and gently laid his lips kindly on hers.

"thank you sonny" He whispered meaningfully, returning to kiss her again.


End file.
